redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Cluny the Scourge - part II
Summary Shadow climbs over the wall into the Redwall Abbey. Entering Great Hall, he begins to gnaw at the Tapestry of Martin the Warrior. Meanwhile, Constance conveys a message to Friar Hugo and Cornflower from Abbot Mortimer, saying that he wants them to make an inventory of the food supplies. Cornflower enlists her helpers Saffron and Jennie, then goes to find more workers. Matthias happens to be passing by, and is sent to help. His route to the Kitchen takes him past the entrance to Great Hall. Matthias hears Martin's voice, and goes to investigate. Shadow finally gnaws the picture of Martin free, just as Matthias sees him. Shadow bowls Matthias over, and flees with the stolen piece. Matthias pursues him, raising a hue and cry. Matthias catches up with Shadow at the top of the Abbey wall, and engages him in a tug-of-war for the Tapestry. Shadow wins, but his victory carries him over the wall. After a long fall, he is mortally wounded by his landing. Cluny the Scourge takes the Tapestry, and leaves him to die. Since Cluny's goal is the enslavement of Redwall and the surrounding area, Abbot Mortimer decides to allow everyone living in the woods around the Abbey to seek refuge at Redwall. Many woodlanders arrive safely, but a family of voles is captured. Their son, Colin Vole, evades the rats that capture his parents, and reaches Redwall. Meanwhile Matthias and Cornflower are learning the full story of Martin the Warrior's sword from Brother Methuselah. Matthias knows the phrase "I-am that is" is somehow a clue, but he is not sure how. Constance enters and informs them of the Vole family's capture, and Matthias sneaks off to rescue them. Along the way, he encounters a rat named Ragear from Cluny's Horde. The rat is trying to sneak up and capture him, but Matthias knocks him out with a branch. Matthias comments on Ragear's failure, talking to himself, but a voice answers him from the trees. Matthias cannot see who is speaking, and while looking around, backs into the mysterious voice, Basil Stag Hare. Upon hearing Matthias' story, he volunteers to help. The two set off for Saint Ninian's Church. Some time later, when Ragear awakens, he finds himself tied to a tree. He gnaws his way through the rope, but is immediately eaten by Asmodeus Poisonteeth. Once Matthias and Basil reach the church, Basil provides an excellent diversion by insulting the sentries to gain their attention, and leading them on a wild goose chase away from the Vole family. Matthias frees them while Basil loses his pursuers. The captives and their rescuers head off through the woods to Redwall. Cluny, meanwhile, is attempting to bridge the gap between the Abbey wall and a tall tree with a long plank while his army provides a diversion by attacking the main gates. Before he has mustered the courage to make the perilous crossing, his plan is discovered by Cornflower who also sees Matthias returning through the trees. She notifies Constance, who rushes to stop Cluny. Cornflower gathers several heavily armored otters, who drive Cluny's army back from the gate long enough for Matthias and his friends to enter. As Cluny tries to cross from the tree to the Abbey wall, Constance and Matthias, with a great deal of effort, dislodge the plank, sending Cluny to the ground. He is badly hurt, but alive. His army withdraws to Saint Ninian's Church, carrying their wounded leader. Official Synopsis While Redwall prepares for a long siege, Cluny steals the symbolic tapestry of Martin the Warrior from within the abbey, and Matthias learns that Martin's great sword still exists-- but nobody knows where. As Cluny's next attack is repulsed, Matthias meets a great ally, Basil Stag Hare, and learns that his own destiny is inextricably tied to his hero, Martin. Matthias will become Redwall's next Protector-- but only if his quest for the sword is successful. Differences from Redwall *In the series, as Shadow is trying to escape, Matthias pulls at his cloak but lets go, sending Shadow flying over the wall. In the book, he bumps into Constance who accidentally knocks him over the wall. *Nobody knew Basil when he first arrives at the Abbey in the TV series. In the book, when Basil arrives at Redwall, it is revealed that he was an old friend to the Abbey. *In the book, the entire Vole family was captured, and Ambrose Spike brought the news to Redwall. In the series, Colin escapes to Redwall. *Colin doesn't make comments about Matthias and Cornflower in the series. He simply laughs as he chases a butterfly, and in his final appearance, he cries loudly as Constance informs Matthias, Cornflower, and Methuselah that Cluny has captured Colin's family. *Matthias acts differently towards Colin from the book. In the book, Matthias asks Colin to stop whining, while on the show, he simply tells Colin not to worry, that he will get his family back. *In the book, when Cluny tries to infiltrate the Abbey using a plank, Constance simply kicks it off the wall, while in the TV series, she struggles to hold it up and Matthias helps her push it. *Scragg does not have as large a role in the TV series as he does in the book, and was shown as a rat instead of a weasel. Trivia *The same family that is shown to be Cornflower's family in the previous episode appear in this one, reacting to the bell warnings by dropping their farm tools and joining the crowd taking shelter in the Abbey. However, it was implied in the previous episode that they had returned to Redwall and stayed there after Cluny's appearance on the road. Featurettes Segments include: *"Castles" *"Character Spotlight: Cornflower" *"Redwall Trivia" *"Ask the Author: Brian Jacques" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1